oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Wolves
A Regular Patrol A normal day like most others, a medium size ship is seen sailing the vast blue clear ocean making its way across several small islands. Seen closesly the ship could easly be recognized as a marine patrol ship, bearing two masts and respectivly two white sails bearing the Marines logo. Possessing 2 cannons on each size and bearing a green and dark blue color on the hull like most marine ships. In that ship several officers can be seen bearing the standart marine uniforme, opperating several jobs such as cleaning the deck, stearing the ship and monitorizing the direction the ship was eading. Getting closer to an island one of the many officers makes his way inside and saluting one of the marines that appeared to be of a higher rank. Looking at the news journal was a young white-haired man standing just a little taller than those around him, wearing a variation of the standard marine outfit was Brigham a marine Commander. "We have reached one of our islands in our patrol order." The officer said to the young commander awaiting for a response. Lifting his eyes from the journal for a moment Brigham directs himself to the former marine. "Tell the other to get ready for the docking." After the former made his way outside Brigham directed his attention to another officer of higher rank on the room. "Soo is everything alright?" The officer who Brigham was referring to took a quick glance at the white-haired youth with her bright yellow eyes. "Yes...I suppose, why wouldn't I be alright?" she said as she crossed one leg over the other, looking back at her own newspaper. This girl was no other than Lowell Harlee, a marine commander herself. She sported what seemed to be a variation of a black maid uniform, its only noticeable difference being the long slit on the left side of her skirt. Her hair was red and tied in twin tails and her head was covered by a black hat. Although her answer may seem hostile, the girl truly had little knowledge about proper etiquette in every sense of the word. Before Brigham could respond to her question, she continued "Although there is something bothering me, look at the top right corner of the newspaper." as she said this she pointed to a picture in the newspaper. It was an image of a man with wolf ears, below it, the name Maurier Harlan and the words "Dead or Alive" could be seen. "Can't believe my own race is doing this...it's shameful." She actually looked sad for a second but the "CLANK" the ship made her regain composure. It was the signal that the ship had anchored, she quickly stood up and looked at her companion. "Come on, let's go." ---- "You can't surprise me." "Oh really? How much do you want to bet?" "If you win, I'll get you whatever you want. If I win, you give me whatever I want. Deal?" "Deal." "Alright, try to surprise me." "I have a supplier that regularly supplies me with Alpacas." "...What?" "I win. Go get me something shiny." Harlan kept thinking back to that conversation, the one he had with Miku, and how she had surprised it. The fact still baffled him. Why in tarnations did she have someone that supplied her with Alpacas? However, in any way, Harlan had lost that bet. So now, he was tasked with the duty of acquiring something shiny for her, like a diamond necklace or something. He had docked a rowboat not too far from here, where he would use it to row away back to Brine, around a few hours trip away from here. His target was a jewellery store, closed while the owner was off on vacation. Harlan's plan was that he would break in quietly, steal a diamond necklace, and get the hell out of there. It was so simple, there was no way he could mess up. He walked up to the store, and tried opening the door. As suspected, it was locked. Harlan looked around, trying to see if any civilians were watching him. There were none, so he could proceed as planned. Harlan planted his feet in the ground, wrapping both his hands around the steel door. He gave it a hard yank, and ripped the door out of its hinges. He let go of it, and it flew backwards, creating a loud clanging noise. Harlan winced at the sudden noise, his arrival wasn't so quiet anymore. But he couldn't dwell on that, he had to sneak in and grab the diamond necklace as soon as he could. ---- As the various marines make their way outside of the ship, Brigham is seen ordering a specific group to stay behind and protect their location in case of any pirate making his way there. Beginning to give directions to the several officers that left the ship with them. "You three will go around the island in search of pirate ships." pointing his finger to a small group and right after directing the other three. "You guys will go to the other side of the island and make sure that there has been no problem with the villages. Me and Harlee will go from here and do the same." Beginning to make their way into the nearest village Brigham directs himself to Harlee to continue their previous conversation. "To pick up where we left." Checking his equipment while walking he keeps talking. "Is not that unusual for your people to do crimes." Realizing that what he just said could cause him several problems he immediately corrects himself. "I mean there has been a lot of famous minks in the past. But not like you of course." Looking extremely nervous he began to focus his attention on his surrounding in hope Harlee hadn't heard him. Category:Role-Plays Category:RavenAsh Category:KontonMan Category:BQD